¿Sailor que?
by xjapan
Summary: Por culpa de un hechizo de Inglaterra varias naciones acaban en una dimensión muy distinta a la que conocen y conocerán a un grupo muy peculiar ¿quien lidiaes con quién?
1. Chapter 1

_Salor ¿que?_

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Cruse de mundos._

Hola ¿como están espero que bien ,bueno primero que nada quisiera probar con algo diferente en realidad se que ya tengo dos crossover pero no esta de más probar algo nuevo espero les guste

Otra cumbre internacional sin sentido prácticamente todos estaba en su rollo haciendo cualquier cosa menos poner atención a los temas a tratar Estados Unidos estaba diciendo y gritando idiotez y media, China estaba corriendo de un lado a otro esquivando al ruso gigante que la perseguía tratando de que "fuera uno con Rusia", mientras que Portugal iba corriendo detrás de ellos con una silla en las manos y con celos mal disimulados, Japón estaba diciendo estar de acuerdo con todo lo que Emily decía, Suiza regañando a Kiku por no exponer su punto de vista, México defendiendo al japones, Bielorrusia y Corea estaban hablando tranquilamente de sus hermanos, Ucrania estaba intentado que Rusia dejara en paz a China para que Portugal no lo matara, Rumanía junto a Prusia molestando a Hungría y Austria, el húngaro tratando de no matar al rumano y gritándole de cosas en su lengua madre a la prusiana, ya saben lo de siempre.

Y Alemania como siempre estaba a punto de estallar ya que cierta personita que estaba a su lado no dejaba de hablar cosas, según el, sin sentido alguno. Pero no era el único que estaba por perder ma cabeza el joven Macau también estaba a punto de perder la paciencia siempre era lo mismo en ese manicomio al cual cariñosamente llamaban sala de rreuniones.

—¡Déjame en paz Aru!—Grito la pobre china mientras seguía corriendo todo lo que las piernas le daban.

—¡Pero quiero que seas uno con Rusia!—Le contesto Ivan con una sonrisa risueña en su cara.

—¡Rusia deja en paz a la madre de mi hijo!—Le grito el portugués al ruso, con sus celos poco sutiles.

Ucrania estaba a punto de llorar porque presentía que su hermano menor estaba a punto de morir.

Macau miro a otro lado y vio a cierto ingles y cierta francésa discutiendo como era costumbre, aun no entendía como era posible que se trataran mal y se molestaran si era obvio que ambos se querían.

—aceptalo Anglaterre soy mejor que tu— dijo ella con arrogancia

—solo tuviste suerte mujer pero si Bélgica no se hubiera metido te habria dado tu merecido

La francesa lo miro con coquetería —¿porque no me lo demuestras?

—maldita pervertida

Shun decidió dirigir su miraba a otra parte para ver que mas hacían los demás países, notando que Alemania estaba próximo a perder la paciencia, pero para no tener que ver como el pobre alemán perdía la cabeza movió su cabeza y vio a Mónaco hablando con Taiwan y a otros mas hablando, durmiendo o peleando.

Cuando iba a pasar lo inevitable Inglaterra se le adelanto.

-¡Ya me tienes harto!-Grito furioso mientras sacaba su varita mágica.

-Hay por favor Inglaterra, todo el mundo sabe que tu magia no sirve-Se burlo Prusia quien se le unió a la francesa un rato después.

-¡Ahora veras que si sirve pedazo de bestia!-Apunto a Prusia que se seguía riendo.

Lanzo su hechizo pero le falto puntería o mejor dicho Emily lo empujo y el hechizo reboto por todos lados mientras una bola de locos corría y hacia volteretas para esquivar el rayo que finalmente termino cayendo en un espejo, mientras de este se empezaba a abrir una especie de portal y una corriente arrastraba a todos hacían el.

-¡Todo el mundo sujetese de algo!-Grito Alemania mientras se sujetaba de una de las columnas de la sala, los demás imitaron su ejemplo.

-¡Alemania, no aguanto mas!-Grito la pobre de Italia mientras de a poco se iba soltando.

—¡no te sueltes!

—¡sujetence de lo que puedan!— dijo Bielorusia mientras que Ucrania y Corea del sur se sontenian de el —¡pero no de mi!

—ya no puedo

—¡ Shun por lo que más quieras no te sueltes!— Portugal lo intentaba sostener sin embargo el joven no pudo sostenerse y fue jalado al portal junto con otras naciones mas —¡ Shun!

Alemania fue arrastrado poco después luego Inglaterra seguidos de Francia ,Italia , México ,Japón, Bielorusia ,Corea del sur, Canadá, Prusia y Hungria

—¡Santa madre de todo lo que es bueno, Escocia nos va a matar!-Gritaron los gemelos Irlanda y Gales preocupados.

Sabian que perder al bebé les iba a costar caro, mientras Romano estaba vuelto loco por su hermana, y Seychelles no era la excepción, en resumidas cuentas todos hacían escándalo por sus amigos y familiares perdidos.

Mientras

Un grupo de amigos luchaba con lo que parecía ser un demonio — soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna

—no me hagan reír entregenme su energia y los dejare vivir — dijo el maligno en tono de burla lo que no contaba era con que algo o más bien alguien le caería encima destruyéndolo en el proceso para asombro de todos en especial de las chicas

—¡que guapo! — dijo una rubia de coletas viendo al joven asiático que apareció de la nada

—¡Serena tu ya tienes a Darien! — le recrimino otra rubia de cabello largo a lo que una pelinegra se acerco

—Mina tiene razón Serena en cambio yo estoy soltera

—¡¿que hay de Nikolas Reí?! yo lo vi primero !— respondio la rubia mientras una peliazul y una castaña las miraban con caras de what y el joven comenzaba a despertar

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_¿sailor que?_

 _Capítulo dos_

 _¿De donde salieron?_

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste antes un par de aclaraciones en este fic Harina Theno sera HOMBRE ¿porque ? Verán cuando vi por primera vez la serie aquí en México la televisora que la ponía censuró un par de cosas entre ellas la parte en que se demostraba que Haruka era chica no fue hasta que pude ver la serie sin censura en youtube cuando lo supe y dos creo que sería mas gracioso ahora si comienzo la historia

Mientras las tres chifladas discutían el único hombre que estaba presente en ese momento miraba un tanto molesto aquella situación se trataba de un encapuchado vestido de negro estaba a punto de encararlo cuando algo le cayó encima ese algo era Alemania antes de que el pobre alemán pudiera levantarse algo o mas bien alguien le cayo encima esa era Italia seguido de ella Inglaterra ,luego Francia ,Bielorusia ,Corea del sur, México, Japón Canadá Hungria y al ultimo Prusia quien cayo cómodamente sentada encima

—Bloddy Hell Francia deja de tocarme

— lo siento mon cherry no puedo moverme

— Francia ahora me estas tocando a mi

—Bielorrusia no quiero ser grosera daze pero ¿podrias afinar tu puntería me pateaste a mi?

—¡quitense de encima! — dijo el encapuchado molesto

—¿donde estamos?

—PRUSIA

¿QUE?

—QUITATE DE ENCIMA

—insisto ¿donde demonios estamos?— preguntó la albina al ver al grupo aquel que los miraba con caras de what

—¿quienes son ustedes? — preguntó aquel joven mientras las chicas estaban muy entretenidas con el otro "invitado"

—creame no le conviene saberlo — hablo Alemania quien en ese momento era la voz de la razón en este asunto

Mientras

Escocia les estaba gritoneando a sus tres hermanos por perder a Inglaterra, mientras los demás intentaban calmar al escoces para que no asesinara a sus hermanos. Y no era el único por teléfono Brasil le gritaba a Argentina y Uruguay hasta del mal que se iban a morir lo único que tenían que hacer era cuidar a Macau y ni eso lograron haber bien.

—Mejor concentrate en ayudarme a regresar a mis amigos idiota— Se quejo Noruega un poco fastidiada de tanto escándalo.

Escocia solo suspiro y sin mas se calmo y trató de ayudar a la noruega.

—¿Esta segura de que podrá regresar a Lucí y a los demás?— Pregunto Emily curiosa.

—Si estoy segura— Le respondió la noruega mientras leía un libro de hechizos.

—por favor Rumania Noruega hagan lo que puedan aru— pedía China preocupada por su hijo mayor

—descuida China los traeremos — dijo el rumano tratando de ponerse en contacto con ellos

Mientras

—dejenme ver si entendí ustedes son la representación de algunos países y vienen de otra dimensión¿ o me equivocó ?— preguntó un hombre rubio quien analizaba la situación

—no, esta en lo cierto señor Theno — hablo el mas joven mientras la rubia de cabello largo se le colgaba del brazo

— Mina deja a ese niño en paz —dijo el rubio un poco molesto

—¿ahora defiendes niños Haruka?— pregunta una mujer de cabello aguamarina

—creeme Michiru se lo que es ser acosado todo el tiempo — dio un suspiro

—pero debe haber alguna manera de regresar veee — dijo la italiana

—nosotros los ayudaremos — dijo determinada Serena

 _HHasta aquí lo dejo esperó les haya gustado nos leemos_


	3. Chapter 3

_¿Sailor que?_

 _Capitulo 3_

 _Almas inmortales_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo esperó les guste el capítulo_

Mientras intentaban buscar una solucion al lio alguien vigilaba aquellos nuevos visitantes se trataba de la reina de la obscuridad quien habia notado una caracteristica muy peculiar en aquellos extraños

—asi que son inmortales

—asii es mi reina, su inmortalidad puede ser de utilidad

—entonces vamos por ellos

Mientras

—bien por ahora es mejor que se queden aquí — dijo Haruka mientras seguían a la espectava e Inglaterra buscaba un remedio

—¿Inglaterra cuanto tiempo tardaras — preguntó Bielorusia al ingles

—es un hechizo complejo puede ser días meses e incluso años

—¿¡Años!?— eso hizo que todos los presentes se quedaran sin habla en especial las naciones

—señor Inglaterra no puede tardar años tenemos que cumplir — dijo la pequeña Maddy

—ya la oiste Anglaterre — dijo la francesa — no podemos quedarnos años aqui

—tu empezaste esto — dijo el inglés molesto así comenzó de nuevo el desastre en casa de la familia Theno

Mientras

—estamos a punto de ponernos en contacto con ellos —dijo Noruega de manera sería mientras el furico escocés había fallado en varios intentos finalmente logró ponerse en contacto con Inglaterra al parecer había una forma de romper el hechizo

Mientras

Una vez que Alemania pusiera orden se decidió con quienes se quedarían para evitar alguna situación incomoda se decidió que el mas joven de las naciones se quedara con Haruka Mishiru y Hotaru mientras que Italia se quedara con Serena, Alemania y Prusia con Darien , Japón con Reí , México con Amy Corea con Lita Hungria con Zetsuna Bielorusia con Seiya y los starligths y finalmente Canadá con Mina. Esta ultima había notado algo en la pequeña canadiense y estaba dispuesta a aayudar.

En otra parte mientras eso sucedía la reina de la obscuridad planificaba su jugada para detener a las sailors scouts y tener aquella energía inmortal de esas naciones y no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo

Próximo capítulo: Cupido Mina

 _hasta aquí lo dejo se que esta vez esta muy corto pero andaba corta de ideas prometo que el siguiente será más largo nos leemos_


End file.
